leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Robo Groudon
The Robo Groudon (Japanese: メカ・グラードン Mecha Groudon) is a robotic machine invented by Dr. Kaminko that appears in , which doubles as a exclusive to that game. Story When Michael goes to the laboratory to upgrade the scooter to access Cipher's new lair, Chobin mistakes him for a burglar and engages him in battle. Afterwards, Dr. Kaminko appears, and Chobin explains everything to him. After departing, Kaminko tells Chobin to go fetch the Robo Groudon to give the player what they deserve. By answering "No" to Kaminko's advice on fleeing, a robotic gets transported from a basement level of Kaminko's Lab, and it appears from the big fountain in front of Kaminko's Lab, with Chobin inside, challenging the player to a battle. After Michael wins against Robo Groudon, it ceases to move and starts smoking from its mouth. After the humiliating failure of Robo Groudon, Dr. Kaminko decides to stop creating Robo Pokémon, aborts his Robo Kyogre project, and has Makan haul it away. Chobin asks Kaminko if he can have the Robo Groudon, seeing how Kaminko would have had Makan haul it away as well. Kaminko lets Chobin keep Robo Groudon, and it remains in Dr. Kaminko's Lab until Chobin fixes it, when he emails Michael to challenge the player to a rematch. Robo Groudon still has the same problems it had during its initial battle. Chobin in the Robo Groudon can be challenged in the Orre Colosseum after Cipher's defeat. Features Like the name suggests, Robo Groudon is large robot that greatly resembles the legendary Pokémon Groudon. However, it has none of the powers or abilities of the aforementioned legendary, and its only known abilities are just simple movements like walking, roaring without sound, and throwing the operator's Poké Ball from its right arm, although all these actions are much less than elegant, even when it's just standing still. Robo Groudon contains a cockpit in its abdomen where Chobin, the operator, sits and controls it with an array of control levers inside. Chobin also installed an air conditioner and a reclining seat inside the cockpit after being defeated by Michael twice. Robo Groudon is somewhat shoddily built: its movements are rough, its limbs jerk around during battle, it occasionally throws off some sparks, and it starts smoking shortly after it's defeated by Michael. Pokémon While inside the Robo Groudon, Chobin will battle the player with the following Pokémon. First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=RoboGroudon.png |size=160px |prize= 1,820 |class=Robo Groudon |classlink=Robo Groudon |name= |game=XD |location=Kaminko's House |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second battle (optional) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=RoboGroudon.png |size=160px |prize= 2,590 |class=Robo Groudon |classlink=Robo Groudon |name= |game=XD |location=Kaminko's House |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Orre Colosseum battles Chobin will use four of these Pokémon per battle: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=RoboGroudon.png |size=160px |prize=N/A |class=Robo Groudon |classlink=Robo Groudon |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Trivia * The music that plays during the battle against Robo Groudon is the same as the music that plays when Michael battles a Cipher Admin or a Mt. Battle Area Leader or Gonzap for the first time. ** This is only true the first time Robo Groudon is battled as in the rematch the normal battle music plays instead. * Despite Chobin's repairs to the Robo Groudon, it still has the same problems that it had during Michael's first battle against it. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Robo-Groudon |de=Robo-Groudon |it=Groudon Robot |es=Robo Groudon }} Category:Pokémon XD Category:Trainer classes Category:Transportation Category:Mechas es:Robo Groudon ja:メカ・グラードン